Toa TahuMissing?
by NicePersonWhoSendsReveiws
Summary: What happens when tahu goes missing, all the bohrok decide to attack, and lewa learns how to speak like a normal person? Read My Story and find out! right now it's really short but i havent worked on it in awhile
1. Chapter One!

**1. Lewa, Toa of Air**

Swish! Crack! BANG! "Ahhh!" Cried a young Matoran as a

Tree fell down, about to crush him. But luckily, Lewa the

Toa of air swept down and grabbed the Matoran just before

The tree fell down. "Watchback there young brother" Said

Lewa with a serious face, yet a happy tone. Lewa returned

The young matoran to the city of Le-Koro, when the matoran

Spoke the first time since Lewa saved him.

"But...Toa Lewa, this is not my town. I travel from Ta-Koro

To bring devastating news, Toa Tahu is missing!


	2. Chapter Two!

**2. Jaller, Captain of the Guard **

With a wide mouth, and even wider eyes, Lewa flew down to

The ground wondering what was the Toa Nuva's next move.

Then he asked the young matoran,

"Are there matoran traveling to the other cities as well" Asked Lewa.

"Yes sir." said the matoran "I am only here because you

flew me to your city. Maybe another day or so before the other

Matoran make it to their destination."

"I see, and may I ask? What is your name young matoran?" asked Lewa realizing he may need to know the matron's name later and it would be

rude just to call him 'young matoran'"

"My name is Jaller. I am captain of the guard.

My best friend Takua, the chronicler, travels to the cold

mountains of Ko-Koro. May we go help him Toa Lewa?"

Realizing that Tahu would be mad if he found out that

Lewa had not helped him, Lewa silently shook his head in agreement.

"We will find your friend, Takua, and help spread news. It will be faster if we fly." Suddenly

Lewa whistled a high pitch whistle and a Gukko bird came flying

down. "I suppose you've flown a Gukko bird before, yes?" Seeing

the look of fear on Jaller's face, he took a moment to calm himself and made a quick mental note to remind Tahu that his matoran must learn how to fly, "Then some

quicklearning you shall be doing young brother."


	3. Chapter Three!

**3. Takua, The Chronicler**

Takua shuddered as a chill went down his spine. The mountains

of Ko-Koro were colder than he thought they would be.

'If only I had listened to Jaller and went to

Ga-Koro...'

"Well, it's too late now" Takua said to himself. Suddenly Takua heard his name, coming from somewhere behind him. As quick as he could, he pulled out his Kohli

Stick in defense and twirled around ready to defend himself. Without looking to see who it was, Takua raised his Kohli stick and struck the stranger on the head.


	4. Chapter Four!

**4. To Ko-Koro! ...And Beyond?**

"Ahhh!" cried Jaller in pain. "Takua u dimwit it's me!" Surprised and embarrassed that he had just hit his best friend on the head, Takua quickly said sorry.

"JALLER?! Are you alright young matoran?" cried a voice coming from behind the hill that Jaller had just rose from. Takua raised his Kohli stick, ready for another blow when

Jaller grabbed Takua's Kohli Stick and said

"WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?"

"someone is rising the hill Jaller. Give me back my Kohli stick" said Takua without taking his eyes off the hill.

"Don't worry, jeez! I just saved your butt Takua!" Confused, Takua gave Jaller this -what is going on?- look.

"Jaller, it is nice to see you well." said the voice. "so this is your friend, Takua? Hello young matoran Takua, I am Lewa, Toa of Air. "

Takua, open-mouthed, gave this look at Jaller, as if to say, NO WAY. Jaller nodded his head and was the first to break the ice on the cold mountain.

"Toa Lewa, this is Takua, and Takua this is Toa Lewa."

Still surprised Takua nodded his head, grabbed his Kohli Stick from Jaller, and headed up the mountain again.

"Whoa! Takua, where is the likes of you going?" cried Lewa in surprise that he was leaving without them.

"I am to reach Ko-Koro and spread the news to Toa Kopaka, Toa Lewa.

I am sorry for leaving so soon."

Lewa laughed. Takua gave Jaller this look as if to

say, -uhh why's he laughing again?-

"Young Brother Takua,

you think the likes of the Toa of Air is not here to

help? Jaller, bring your Gukko bird and you two shall

ride the winds to the top of this cold and chilly mountain."


	5. Chapter Five!

**5. Gali, Toa of Water**

Gali was in the cold river of Ga-Koro when she felt

something. It felt as if though an earthquake had come to Ga-Koro.

She got up quickly and ran to her village. "Is something

wrong? Is an earthquake coming?" she asked a villager.

"Why...no Toa Gali, why is that you think of so? Should

we be alarmed?" cried the matoran starting to panic "should

I spread news of an earthquake coming to Ga-Koro?"

"No..." said Gali, wondering what that strange feeling was

"There is nothing to be alarmed about. Just go about your

business. Everything is fine."

As the matoran walked away, Gali thought about what she had

just felt. Then, she felt it again. But this time she didn't

feel it outside in the ground. She felt it inside of herself.

"Something is wrong" Gali said to herself "something is very,

Wrong."


	6. Chapter Six!

**6. When Rahkshi Attack!**

Gali ran up the passageway that led to Onu-Koro. She had to

tell Onua about this strange feeling she had felt. On her way

down to the mining fields of Onu-Koro, she ran into Rahkshi,

Makuta's sons.

Gali pulled out her water axes in defense

when a Rahkshi she had not noticed grabbed her from

behind.

Struggling, Gali was put into sleep by the

Rahkshi's power staff.

Unconscious, Gali knew that her

chance to warn Onua was gone.


End file.
